


Book work

by WiggleWorm



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Arguing, Books, Drabble, Gen, Inktober 2017, Inktober-writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiggleWorm/pseuds/WiggleWorm
Summary: Stephanie convinces Trixie to do her school work.





	Book work

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm late with these, I'll post the other late ones throughout the day so I don't flood yous guys all at once!  
> Today's prompt is: Books  
> 10/03/17

 

Picking up the heavy textbook from its seat on the school desk, Stephanie spoke to Trixie, who, in her opinion, was being unreasonably stubborn. "Come on Trixie! We need to finish our class work before school ends or else we'll have even _more_ homework!"

"But its so boring!" She whined, sliding her hands up from her cheeks to cover her eyes.

Sighing as she held out the book to the other girl, Stephanie gave a knowing smile, "what if we work together on it?"

" _Together_?" Trixie imitated, looking up at the pink girl. "What's in it for me?" She asked while resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

Placing the book on the desk, Stephanie walked around the table to sit next to her friend. "Well you won't have to do _all_ the work then. We could share it."

Thinking over her options, Trixie nodded. "Okay, I'll do it." She said as she pulled the book closer to herself.

"Great!" Stephanie exclaimed as she scooted closer to the other, "let's get started!"


End file.
